


Not Dead, Yet

by Anonim



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Canon: Resident Evil 2 Remake (Video Game 2019), Character Study, Gen, Horror, One Shot, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim/pseuds/Anonim
Summary: Leon Kennedy is kept alive by sheer power of will, adrenaline, and dumb luck. For the past few hours, his life has been characterised by desperation and fight for survival against impossible odds. Each moment, it's the heavy drumming of his heart against his chest that lets him know he's not dead, yet.





	Not Dead, Yet

The sound of heavy footsteps feels like a javelin through the chest, and he freezes in his spot. The sound is still far off, but he's sure it's heading his way. With all the willpower he can muster, he slips into the closest room, closing the door carefully behind him, as soundlessly as he can.

He finds himself in one of the few rooms left in the building with working lights and no monsters, the one that's connected to the darkroom. He presses his back against the wall next to the door and slowly lets himself sink to the floor, breath caught in his throat, and the beating of his heart feels like a soft hammering against the inside of his chest that doesn't subside, only gets worse as the sound of those heavy footsteps gets closer and closer. It feels suffocating, making him want to gasp for air, but he's afraid he might be heard if he did that. Now he's left with only the sound of his heartbeat, and he knows it's only audible to him alone, but it feels to him like if he were in a large, empty space, it would echo into the distance like the steady beat of a bass drum.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

He realises he's shaking. Irrational fears and worries take over him and he quickly pats his pockets, holsters, pouches and vest to check if he still had everything. His heart skips a beat when he can't find the flash grenade he thought he had, only to remember that he'd stuffed it in a monster's mouth in a split-second decision to save himself. 

The footsteps sound like they're right outside the door, and it occurs to Leon that all that's keeping him from the grasp of the brutish creature in the trenchcoat is a thin wall, and an even thinner, wooden door. 

_Please don't come in, please don't come in, please don't come-_

The footsteps don't stop, and he hears the creature continue his patrol up the stairs and away from his hiding place. He doesn't dare to move yet. He'd have to time his departure just right, in case his pursuer decides to come back the same way.

He lets out the breath he's been holding when the sound of stomping is barely audible, and runs his hands through his hair, then covers his face with them, staring at the empty space before him.

 _This is fucked up._ _Everything is fucked up. There's nothing about this situation that is not one hundred percent insane._

He lets the thoughts sink in. He lets himself realise how bad his situation is, that he's stuck in a building full of flesh-eating monsters that can take several shots to the head before they fall down, only to get back up once, and then once again. That upstairs are the remains of a monster that ate carcases and had its brain exposed and crawled on the ceiling, that just down the corridor two more of those creatures lie in wait for him while regular flesh-eaters could come around the corner any moment and flank him when he least expects it. That even if he manages to avoid those, there's a giant man immune to bullets that's hunting him relentlessly through it all, like Terminator.

He feels himself slowly sinking into despair, but he can't afford to let himself be swallowed by it. He snaps out of it, pushes these thoughts far to the back of his mind, and takes a deep breath to clear his head.

The clocktower. He has to get to the clocktower to recover the last panel piece, because some asshole several days ago thought it would be hilarious to hide it there.

He pushes himself off of the ground to stand up, and presses his ear against the door. No sound, except for the rain and wind against the windows. He grabs the handle to the door and takes one last moment to ready himself for yet another treck across the monster-infested police station. Then, he presses the handle down and gently pushes the door open, once more faced with the dark, nightmare-infested corridors of the building that just recently was to be his new place of work. It's a hellhole now.

Oh, how he wants this nightmare to be over.


End file.
